


Damage Control

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drunk Sex, Drunk selfie, Embarrassment, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nude Photos, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Selfies, Social Media, Texting, Victor to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Victor wakes up after a night of drinking with Yuuri and remembers taking a selfie.





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> How do I even _begin_ to explain this?

It was messy, loud, and reckless enough that they’d find a collection of bruises that were not skating-related in the coming days, but Yuuri was too engrossed in the addictive feel of Victor’s body against his to care, his mind gloriously fogged up by alcohol. 

The wine had been a belated housewarming gift from Nikolai Plisetsky, received during his recent visit with his grandson. As it was the eve of their day off Victor thought it was a good idea to have it with their dinner. After all they were safe in their home, with no other eyes to see them in case things got a little too wild.

After a few glasses they forgot that they still had ready access to their phones and social media.

Yuuri laughed at the mess of cum between them when he’d dizzily realized they’d both had orgasms sometime during their frenzied thrusting against each other. Luckily they were in bed and had managed to take their clothes and Yuuri’s glasses off before Victor pounced on him and made him forget about everything save for the steady build up of heat between them.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri slurred plaintively into the other man’s chest, squirming beneath the other’s weight. “I think we came…”

The Russian chuckled and rolled them over so Yuuri was draped on top of him, face still plastered onto the elder’s chest. “I think so too,” Victor replied with a giggle as he gave Yuuri a long squeeze.

Yuuri seemed completely willing to fall asleep with his face stuck to Victor’s chest, but then he raised his head and gave the Russian a very dangerous smirk. “Give me my phone,” he demanded.

Had Victor been in the right state of mind he would have gently refused Yuuri. However he’d obeyed almost immediately, somehow managing to hold on to the phone in his faltering grip. “What are you going to do?” he asked as Yuuri rolled over to Victor’s side, keeping himself pressed close to the elder’s body as he raised the phone above them.

Yuuri gave a wicked smile that Victor swore stopped his heart, and replied, “Give the world a little thrill.”

He faced the phone and grinned smugly in its direction, taking the picture just as Victor pressed his lips to his cheek.

-

_…Shit._

The photo was the first thing on Victor’s mind when he opened his eyes the following morning, then a splitting headache arrived in its wake and had him groaning in displeasure. He slowly sat up and noted the unpleasant sensation of dry cum on his skin, along with some discomfort and pain in his limbs, but surprisingly not in his lower back.

 _That’s right, we just fooled around_ , he realized, turning to look at a still-sleeping and very naked Yuuri, lying sprawled on his stomach with his face half-buried in his pillow and completely uncovered. _We didn’t go the entire way._ He remembered a ridiculous amount of grinding and one instance of Yuuri giving him a blowjob, but they’d definitely stopped short of penetration.

It was a bit of a relief, considering how enthusiastic they were last night. Yuuri wouldn’t have wanted their rinkmates to see one or both of them so obviously sore and limping during practice.

Then there was the photo.

Victor honestly prayed they hadn’t posted the damn thing anywhere, or else sent it to one of their friends. His memory of the image itself was still hazy, but he knew anyone would be able to safely guess what they’d gotten up to.

It would be a disaster and Yuuri would very likely want to move to some remote corner of the world and live as a hermit without access to technology and social media. Victor was willing to stake his medals on it.

 _Don’t panic, Nikiforov,_ he said to himself. _First, find Yuuri’s phone_. It’d be simple to check his text messages to see if he’d sent it to any of their friends. The problem was that Yuuri’s phone was nowhere in sight.

His heartbeat sped up and his stomach seized with dread. _Think, Victor, think…Maybe Yuuri’s sleeping on top of it…_ He looked at Yuuri and debated whether or not to potentially wake his partner up and alert him to the situation until he noticed a distinct square lump touching his leg.

He moved the blanket and sighed with relief. His phone! He held it aloft and silently cheered before frantically opening each and every one of his social media accounts.

Nothing. No sign of the photo.

Next he checked Yuuri’s accounts.

Still nothing.

Finally other skaters’ accounts.

Not even a whisper.

Victor felt the knot in his stomach unravel. At least the public hadn’t seen it. If his friends had, Victor could try to convince them to not so much as _think_ about the photo, for Yuuri’s sake at least.

He was so lucky his fiancé was so well-liked.

The first person who came to mind was Yurio, and Victor winced at the thought of the younger skater seeing that in his messages. Still, there were no explosive texts in Victor’s messages, so that boded well…

Still, he typed out a vague message:

_Good morning Yurio! <3 <3 <3 Did Yuuri send you anything last night?_

It was a few seconds before Yurio replied:

**_YURIO:_ **

**_Don’t fucking call me that._ **

**_YURIO:_ **

**_Morning??? It’s nearly noon you bum!!!!_ **

**_YURIO:_ **

**_No the pig didn’t send me anything._ **

**_YURIO:_ **

**_Why? What did you assholes do?_ **

Alright. Yurio hadn’t seen it. Good.

_Nothing! :^D See you tomorrow Yurio!_

**_YURIO:_ **

**_Fucking weirdo._ **

Victor went through a mental list of his friends when he remembered who would’ve been _extremely_ delighted to receive the photo.

He typed as fast as he could:

_Chris quick. Did Yuuri send you anything in the past few hours?_

**_Chris:_ **

**_No???_ **

**_Chris:_ **

**_What did you two lovebirds get up to? ;)~_ **

Victor thanked his lucky stars. Chris hadn’t seen it either.

_Nothing theatrical I assure you._

_Thanks! Talk to you soon. <3_

Phichit came to mind next. He was Yuuri’s closest friend, after all, and they corresponded frequently. Victor was about to type when he heard Yuuri grumble beside him and froze. The younger man wrinkled his brow and rolled onto his back, showing off a fresh set of hickeys and bite marks along his chest and neck. Victor couldn’t resist smiling at the sight, but quickly remembered that he needed to make sure the situation was under control before his Yuuri woke up.

_Hello Phichit! Quick question: did Yuuri send you anything last night?_

**_Phichit:_ **

**_Hi Victor!!!!!!! :^D Just a photo of that amazing dinner you guys had._ **

Victor was typing his reply when Phichit beat him to it:

**_Phichit:_ **

**_…Shit I just noticed the bottle of wine. What did he do? D^:_ **

_Nothing. Thank goodness._

_I checked our social media accounts too so it looks like he was too drunk to post anything._

**_Phichit:_ **

**_Is he okay?_ **

Victor would be eternally grateful Yuuri had a friend as caring as Phichit. His concern was incredibly touching.

_He’s still asleep._

_Once he wakes up I’ll let him know everything’s fine._

**_Phichit:_ **

**_Good :^) Say hi to him for me!!!! <3 <3 <3_ **

_Will do._

Victor thought that perhaps he was worrying over nothing now that he knew the photo hadn’t seen the light of day. He heaved a sigh of relief and then heard a sharp hiss from Yuuri.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuuri groaned in Japanese, covering his eyes and curling up in pain.

Victor felt a swell of pity for his fiancé and put a soothing hand on his hair. “There’s my star,” he whispered, careful to keep it at an acceptable volume. “Poor thing. I’ll get you some water and some aspirin.”

Yuuri only groaned by way of an answer and Victor finally got to his feet, and he remembered how messy he was at the tug of dry cum on skin. He glanced at Yuuri and quickly went into the bathroom for a brief wipe down with a wet towel, something Yuuri would need too.

First the remedy. Moments later he handed Yuuri a glass of water and aspirin, watching as the other sat up miserably and drank.

“Thanks,” Yuuri croaked before taking a good look at himself. He too gave the mess a look of displeasure, and winced as he tested his limbs. “I guess we had sex last night. That or had a wrestling match.”

“Fooled around, certainly, but we stopped before things went too far,” Victor explained. He wrestled over what to say about the photo, not wanting Yuuri to suffer a moment’s misery over the possibility of others seeing it even if Victor was certain no one had. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully chose his words before asking, “Yuuri, do you remember us taking a selfie last night?”

Yuuri’s brown eyes went round with terror and all color left his face. Victor winced at the sight, realizing he should’ve started by reassuring Yuuri that everything was fine. “ _Shit_ , did I…Don’t tell me I _posted_ it—”

Victor quickly said, “No no no no, you did nothing of the sort, my love.” He reached to rub Yuuri’s shaking arms from shoulder to elbow, keeping his voice calm as he added, “I checked our accounts, asked our friends very vague questions, and there are no missed calls on my phone or messages from Yakov telling me he’s going to cut my head off and let Yurio skate over my corpse. You didn't post it. No one saw a thing.”

Yuuri’s gaze was completely locked with Victor’s, as if he were seizing on every single one of his words and the steadiness of Victor’s voice to make sure that everything was indeed fine. He managed a deep breath, and then another that Victor took with him, and he seemed to go boneless with relief. “I feel like I’m about to have a heart attack…”

Victor laughed softly and gave Yuuri’s cheek a gentle pinch. “Wouldn’t you rather have that bath first? Then maybe a hot breakfast?”

Skin attaining a nearly green tinge, Yuuri moaned and pressed his pillow over his face. “Please don’t mention food right now.” Then he started and moved the pillow to give Victor a confused look. “Wait, why didn’t you just check my phone for outgoing messages?”

“I couldn’t find it. I thought you were probably sleeping on top of it and didn’t want to move you.”

Yuuri checked underneath himself, frowning worriedly. “Well, I’m not. So where—”

A single buzz from under the bed interrupted him. Yuuri reached over the edge to look for it, apparently not caring that he was still naked and giving Victor an excellent view of his ass, and emerged with his phone in hand. He quickly checked it and gasped in horror, going pale again and making Victor worry that he’d somehow missed something in his investigation.

Yuuri asked in mortified tones, “You asked _Yurio?!_ ”

Victor breathed again. They were still fine. He quickly explained, “I simply asked if you’d sent him anything, Yuuri! I didn’t go into specifics! What did he say?”

Yuuri shoved the phone into his hand and covered himself completely with the blanket and muffled a scream into his pillow. Victor stared at him for a moment before reading the message.

**_Yurio:_ **

**_Were you about to drunk text me last night, pork cutlet bowl? Because if you ever do I’ll toss your skates into the Neva. t=_=t_ **

Victor stifled a giggle into his hand.

Yuuri cried from beneath his sanctuary, “I’m never drinking again. Simple as that!”

“That’s a shame,” Victor lamented as he looked for the damn photo at long last. “The greatest things happen when you drink. Ah! There it is!”

He finally found it: a surprisingly intimate and in-focus shot of them in bed, faces and chests flushed with alcohol and pleasure. Yuuri was giving the camera a sensual stare, his brown eyes dark and beautiful with a passion he reserved only for the ice and bedroom. And the occasional drink. Victor’s eyes were closed and his face was half-hidden, as he was pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

It was a gorgeous shot of them, but Victor was quite certain he wanted this particular image of him and Yuuri at their most unbound to remain a secret for their eyes only. He turned and asked Yuuri, “Do you mind if I send myself a copy?”

Yuuri replied with yet another groan.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
